


I Can't Fix You (You're Already Perfect)

by AlwaysEloise



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Heavy Themes, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Violence, Religious Guilt, Swearing, cis girls, conversion therapy, mostly from Willam, some OCs for plot sake, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEloise/pseuds/AlwaysEloise
Summary: Manila felt her heart come to a stuttering halt as she stared at her parents in horror, “A conversion therapy camp? Oh my god, you’re sending me to a conversion therapy camp! Oh god, I thought this only happened in movies.” The words tumbled out of her mouth as she felt tears sting at her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time in the past 24 hours.“It’s not a conversion therapy camp, it's a rehabilitation center for other kids like you who have… strayed from the path of God.”





	1. Chapter 1

How to Tell Your Parents You’re Gay: 10 Helpful Tips

1.) Make sure you’re ready

2.) Find a safe and comfortable space

3.) Be ready to educate 

4.) Understand that this is confusing for them 

 

“Manila, honey it’s time for dinner!”

Manila’s heart jumped into her throat as the voice of her mother echoed across her bedroom walls. She forcefully slammed her laptop shut trying her best to keep her secret far away from any of her family’s prying eyes. Well, it wasn’t going to be a secret for much longer, she had made the decision a while ago that tonight would be the night she’d finally tell her parents she was a lesbian. 

After the initial panic had passed she realized that her mother’s voice had come from somewhere else in the house and no one was actually in her room to see what she was doing. She sighed in relief and then reopened her computer to properly shut down all the offending tabs.

“Manila!”

“Coming mom!” She called halfheartedly. She slowly made her way out of her room and down the winding staircase that led directly into the dining room. Every step she took made her stomach sink a little bit lower, the knowledge of what she was going to do weighing heavily on her chest.

A soon as she stepped into the dining room a citrusy smell that she could easily identify as chicken bistek, hit her nose. It was her absolute favorite meal and had been since her grandmother started making it for her when she was a young girl. After her grandmother had passed away she only got to eat it on special occasions, specifically ones that she was the center of. “You made chicken bistek?” It was more of a question than an observation. “What the occasion?”

Her dad and sister, who were both already seated at the table, turned their attention towards her, but it was her mom who answered excitedly, “You! We got your final report card in the mail, all A’s! We’re so incredibly proud of you!”

Manila felt a sense of relief wash over her, her report card couldn’t have come at a better time, there was nothing like good grades to soften up her parents. Her sister Alexis rolled her eyes and muttered something, presumably snarky, under her breath. Beside her their father gave her a warning look, “Alexis you should be happy for your sister, and more importantly, you should be learning from her. When you get to high school next year we expect the same effort and dedication from you.”

Manila placed a hand on her father’s shoulder as she took a seat across from her sister, “Come on dad, give her a break, she’ll do great just like she always has. She’s a Luzon after all.”

Alexis shot her a grateful look as the older man laughed, “That she is.”

A few moments later her mom put down the last serving dish and then took her seat at end of the table. Without prompting they all reached out and clasped hands, bowing their heads down towards the table. Her father didn’t need to be prompted to begin reciting their daily prayer, “Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever amen.”

“Amen,” Manila echoed. 

After that they fell into an easy chatter, talking mindlessly about their days and enjoying the delicious meal. Manila, however, stayed mostly silent and picked at her food, taking measly little bites every once in a while. Her mother eventually reached across the table and grabbed her hand gently, “Are you okay dear? You’ve been awfully quiet this whole time, and you’ve barely touched your food.”

This grabbed the attention of both Alexis and her father, who turned to look at her expectantly. Manila took this as a sign for her to finally tell her parents what had been on her mind, she brought a hand up to her hair and ran her fingers nervously through the long brown strands, “Yeah actually there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys. But it’s just been really hard to say because I don’t want any of you to think differently of me.”

“What is it Manila?” Her father asked, at the same time her mother said, “You can tell us anything darling.’

She took a deep breath in and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say, “I’m… I’m…” 

Everyone was looking at her now with varying degrees of worry and confusion painted across their faces. She guessed it was strange for a person like her, normally so confident and sure of herself, to be so nervous and uncomfortable. Both her parents reached out at the same time to grab her hands and her mother told her in a gentle voice, “It’s okay dear, you can tell us, we love you no matter what.”

She took one last deep breath in and then finally forced the words out of her mouth, “I’m gay.”

At first, nothing happened, there was no screaming or arguing, no one stormed out or started throwing things and for some naive reason, Manila believed that this meant everything was going to be okay and that her worry had been unfounded. She was wrong, of course, seconds later her mom burst into tears and began rapidly praying under her breath and her father harshly ripped his hand away from her and slammed it into the hardwood table, making everyone jump. Manila found that she was equal parts terrified and dumbfounded, she hadn’t actually prepared, or even believed that her parents would have a negative reaction like this. She didn’t know if she should try to placate them or if she should just get up and leave. 

In the end, her father made the decision for her, he turned towards her sister, and pointed towards the doorway, “Alexis go to your room.”

She tried to protest but he held up his hand, effectively silencing her, “Now.”

Alexis’ face twisted in frustration, but she got up anyways, smartly not trying to fight with their already angry father. As she left she met eyes with Manila and mouthed the words I love you to her. The little bit of support from her sister gave her the strength to turn back and face her crying mother. “Mom,” She said, digging her nails into her palm. “Mom please stop crying. It’s okay I-“

“You think this is okay?” Her father spat, his face darkening to an angry red. 

She turned towards him and nearly recoiled at the utter disgust that was stretched across his features. She briefly wondered if the list she had read earlier had any instructions on what to do if your parents' reactions were crying, praying, and shouting. “Dad I’m still me. Nothing has changed, I’m still Manila.”

“You’re a filthy sinner is what you are.”

Manila felt her throat start to tighten as the tears that had been building up spilled over onto her cheeks. It was one thing to be yelled at or punished, but to be called a sinner, the worst insult imaginable in her house, by her own father made her heart ache in a way she didn’t realize it could. “Dad… you don’t mean that.”

Before he could respond her mom finally looked up, wearing tears and desperation openly on her face, “Rob stop, she’s doesn’t actually mean it. She’s just confused.”

“I’m not confused-“

Tala continued rambling as if she hadn’t even heard Manila speak, “Clearly those people that we’ve been letting her hang around with have been bad influences on her, especially that Willam girl. Really this is our fault for not pushing her to be around kids from the church more.” She turned towards her daughter with a forced smile that might have been reassuring without all the tears, “Darling it’s going to be okay, we’re going to help you. We won’t let you fall into a life of sin and temptation.” 

All Manila could do was drop her head into her hands and cry, “I don’t need help! I’m fine! There’s nothing wrong with me!”

Her mother got up and walked around the table, gathering Manila up in her arms, as her father watched silently, “You’re sick darling, but it’s okay we’re going to figure it out. We’re going to fix you.” 

It was at that moment that Manila realized there was nothing she could do or say to change her parent’s minds or make them accept her. They believed that there was something wrong with her, that she was plagued by sin. After a few moments, her mother let her go so she could reach out and dry the tears from her daughters face, though that did nothing to stop the ones that were still falling. “Go to bed Manila, it’s been a long night. We’ll have a solution in the morning I promise you.”

Tala pressed a kiss to her forehead and then urged her out of the room, all while her father remained silent. Manila felt numb as she walked into her room and slipped into her pajamas. She tried her best to rationalize everything that had happened that night, but it was nothing but a blurry mess in her head. She considered texting Willam to explain to her what had happened and try to get some advice but the cruel words of her mother played in her mind and she decided against it. Instead, she crawled under her covers and pressed her face into her pillow, still crying softly, and allowed herself to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

...

The next morning, after waking up and crying a bit more Manila, made sure to take a ridiculously long amount of time to get ready, desperate to avoid her parents for as long as humanly possible. She briefly considered just jumping out her window and running away to do literally anything other than find out what her parents were planning to do, but the thought of leaving her sister made her sick to her stomach. So instead she sucked it up and headed back to the dining room where her mom was sure to have Saturday breakfast ready for her, her sister, and her father.  
When she got downstairs she found that her prediction would have been correct had her sister been sitting at the table. “Where’s Alexis?” She asked, drawing the attention of both her parents. 

Her mom gestured for her to sit down at the table in her normal spot, “Your Auntie Delilah picked her up this morning.”

“What? Why?”

“You know why,” Her father snapped harshly, prompting her mother to shoot him a glare.

“We just thought that this conversation would be better if it was just between the three of us.”

Manila wanted to bite back that there was no conversation to be had, that she didn’t want to listen to her mother ramble on for another hour about how she was broken and sick, but she knew that whatever she had to say would fall on deaf ears. Instead, she said, “What do you want to talk about?”

Her mother paused for a second and bit nervously at her lip, she looked over at her husband for support but he remained stubbornly silent. “Last night your father and I talked, and we just don't think that we're properly equipped to help you."

Something in Manila's gut twisted sharply at her mother's words, something about them made her feel like she was stepping into dangerous territory. "This morning we called Pastor Greene and he agreed-"

"You told Pastor Greene?" Manila burst out angrily as blood rushed to her cheeks. “You had not right!”

Finally, her father decided to say something, “You watch your tone young lady! You have no right to talk to your mother like that, especially not under the circumstances.”

Manila sat back in her chair, arms crossed and restrained from lashing out at her father, knowing it would only get her in more trouble. Her mother clasped her hands together and sighed, “Like I was saying we called Pastor Greene and he agreed that to properly help you we’re going to need some extra help. He actually recommended some really great programs that your dad and I checked out and one of them really caught our eye. Its called God’s Path and it seems really nice-”

Manila felt her heart come to a stuttering halt as she stared at her parents in horror, “A conversion therapy camp? Oh my god, you’re sending me to a conversion therapy camp! Oh god, I thought this only happened in movies.” The words tumbled out of her mouth as she felt tears sting at her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time in the past 24 hours.

“It’s not a conversion therapy camp, it's a rehabilitation center for other kids like you who have… strayed from the path of God.”

Manila took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly trying to stop any more tears from cascading down her face. In a last-ditch effort she turned towards her father who, angry as he was, seemed to have a more rational head at the moment, “Dad please, this is crazy. You don’t need to send me anywhere, I’ll go to church more, I'll repent, I’ll do anything. Just please don’t send me away.”

Something regretful seemed to flash in his eyes before they went back to angry and cold, “We’ve made up our mind. You’re going.”

Horror coiled tightly around her as she realized that there was no changing her parent’s mind on the subject. She was really starting to wish that she had fled out the window when she had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait are you actually fucking serious? They’re sending you to a straight camp? You do realize that's insane, right?”

Manila cringed at the loudness of Willam’s voice and nearly tripped over her own two feet in an effort to grab her phone and turn down the volume, “Yes I’m more than aware that it’s crazy, and can you keep your voice down you’re on speaker.”

She could practically hear Willam rolling her eyes, “And they think I’m the reason you like pussy? Seriously? Wait, does that mean they think that you and I are like girlfriends or something? Because I’m flattered but I don’t like you like that M.”

She sighed and grabbed her phone, switching it off speaker and pressing it between her neck and her ear so she could keep packing, “Do you even have an inside voice?”

“No.”

“Whatever. Anyways it's not like they think you specifically turned me gay, it’s more like your static influence caused me to stray down the wrong path and that's how I became a lesbian.”

“I’m sorry, my satanic influence?” Willam was silent for a second before she burst out laughing and Manila found herself following suit, enjoying how good it felt to laugh after so much crying. “You know M, I knew your family was religious, and I knew your family was crazy, I just didn’t realize that your family was crazy religious.”

“I mean I knew they weren’t gonna be pleased right away, I figured I might get the cold shoulder for a few days, but I just never expected this. I guess I thought my parents were better than this."

The line went dead for a while and when Willam finally broke the silence her voice was uncharacteristically serious, “You can’t let that place change you M. I’ve read about the shit that goes on in places like that and it’s bad, they really fuck with your head. I don’t want you to walk out of there as some self-hating success story.”

Manila felt her heart drop to her stomach as Willam articulated everything she had been worrying about since her parents had told her the news. She placed the clothes she had been folding into her suitcase and then let herself fall into her mattress, “I’m scared Will, I keep telling myself that I know who I am and that I love myself no matter what, but I don’t know. What if they make me think I’m broken? What if they’re right and I am actually broken?”

“Hey, that’s the exact kind of thinking you need to avoid,” Willam snapped. “Listen the people that work at places like that are all a bunch of religious crack heads who probably never graduated high school, they don’t know shit and they definitely don’t know you. You’re stronger than them, got it?”

Manila couldn’t stop a small smile from stretching across her lips, anyone else listening might have heard nothing but harshness in her best friend’s little speech but she could hear the love and concern that coated every word. Her voice dropped to a soft whisper as she pressed herself further into her bed, “Yeah I got it.” 

“Okay now that we’ve got the disgusting sappiness out of the way, I’ve got an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Tonight you’re sneaking out and we’re getting wasted to celebrate your last night of freedom.”

Manila’s mouth nearly dropped open in shock, “Are you out of your mind? My parents are already angry enough you want me to add sneaking out and drinking on top of that?”

“Girl your parents are already shipping you away, you literally have nothing left to lose. Plus you’re not even going to get caught, I’m a pro at shit like this.”

“You know what, you’re totally right. Let’s do it.”

…

Manila was dead. She was officially going to be murdered by both of her parents. They weren’t even going to be able to send her away because they were going to be too busy killing her.

“You know I don’t even think it’s that noticeable,” Willam said from behind her. 

Manila whipped her head around to glare at her friend, “Not noticeable? Are you blind now as well as crazy?” 

Willam cringed and massaged her fingers into her temples, “Could you maybe stop shouting? Some of us take more than 20 minutes and a glass of water to get over a hangover.”

“No, I will not stop shouting because there is a blonde streak the size of fucking Texas in my hair and my parents are literally going to start digging my grave when they see it.”

“Calm down M, they’re so busy with the whole gay thing they won’t even care about the hair. Plus it looks hot on you.”

Manila sighed, running a hand through the new blonde patch, “Yeah I guess you're right."

“Of course I am.”

…

Willam was not right. 

“What did you do to your gorgeous hair?” Her mother shouted, eyes widening in distress. She practically ran the couple of feet between them to grab at the roots of her hair, trying to figure out of it was a clip in.

“I dyed it,” she said, the confident and almost defiant tone she spoke in surprising even her.

“Clearly. I just don’t understand why you would do this.” Her mouth twisted, “Or when you would do this?”

Manila squared her shoulders and tried to make herself look as tall and confident as possible. “I went out with Willam last night, she did it for me,” a half-truth. Neither of them had been sober enough to remember who actually put the dye in her hair but thinking about it now she was lucky it had come out so good. 

Her mother visibly recoiled from her, mouth gaping open at the defiance. “You snuck out of the house, you disobeyed us…” She trailed off and her eyes grew sad in a way that made Manila want to take back every bad thing she had ever done, “What's happening to you Manila? Where’s our daughter? You were always so good and easy, you never gave us any trouble even when you were a baby. I don’t even recognize the person standing in front of me.”

Her mother’s eyes were beginning to water and Manila felt guilt and sadness settle heavily against her chest. She reached out a hand to intertwine their fingers only to have her mother pull her hand away roughly. “Mom please-”

“You need to go finish packing, we’re leaving at noon.”

‘Mom-”

“Go.”

Manila contemplated trying again but ultimately decided it wasn’t worth the effort, she had to come to terms with the fact that this was their relationship now. There was no more trust, respect, or understating there was only coldness and disappointment.

It was all her fault.

…

The car ride had been unbearably silent for the two hours that they had been driving. Manila found herself repeatedly opening her mouth to break it with a joke or lighthearted conversation only to remember why they were so quiet in the first place. Instead, she filled her time staring down at her phone and texting Willam. Her fingers danced across the screen and she relished having the freedom to use her phone freely. She wasn’t sure whether she was going to be able to have it at all at the camp but she knew for certain they weren’t going to allow her to use it unsupervised. Which reminded her to go through her device and delete everything that could get her in trouble including most of her texts and internet history. 

“Are you sure you have everything you need? There’s a Walmart coming up in a few miles, we still have time to stop if you need to get a few things,” her mother asked, finally breaking the silence that had plagued the whole ride. Manila noted that there was a worried undertone to her mother’s voice that was surprising after the fight they had had earlier that day. 

“No, I’m all set.”

“Are you positive? Do you have enough toothpaste? Shampoo and-”

“She said she’s fine Tala,” her father cut in, pulling his eyes away from the road to shoot her mother a firm look.

Her mother mumbled something under her breath but ultimately said nothing else plunging the car back into bitter silence and leaving Manila to her thoughts. They continued to drive along and eventually passed the store Tala had mentioned earlier which ended up being the last real sign of civilization before they turned onto a dirt road and found themselves surrounded by trees on all sides.

Manila frowned at her surroundings, she had never been an outdoorsy person, even when she was a kid she had spent most of her time inside playing dolls and dress up, content to let her sister run around outside and get dirty. Now it appeared that she was going to be forced to spend the next God knows how many days of her life trapped in the outdoors.

“Oh look we’re here,” Tala said, pointing out her open window to a big sign with the camp’s name nailed to a tree. 

Manila’s heart rate skyrocketed with nerves as her father pulled the car into a small parking lot. It was nearly empty except for a few other cars and a small, shed-like building that displayed a slightly worn down banner with the words check-in painted across it.

An older woman, probably in her mid-forties, exited the building and started walking towards their car, something that looked like a walkie-talkie was held close to her mouth. She was dressed modestly, with a plain white blouse that was tucked neatly into a long back skirt. As she stepped out of the car with her parents she couldn’t help but notice how kind and warm the woman looked, with soft laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. 

“Hi my name’s Lucile, you must be Tala and Robert, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” The woman, Lucile, shook hands with both of her parents as they returned her greeting before she turned to the youngest with a kind smile, “And you must be Manila, you can call me Mrs. Willis. It’s a pleasure to have you here.”

“Yeah… thanks,” she tried to return the smile but it ended up resembling more of a grimace.

The older woman gave her a sympathetic look and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “There’s no need to be nervous hon, you’ll do just fine here I can tell. I’m positive that you’ll be back on the right path with a little help.”

A weird feeling twisted in Manila’s stomach at the woman’s words. Part of her wanted to be angry, wanted to tell her that she wasn’t on the wrong path, that this whole ordeal was ridiculous. The other part of her wanted to submit to her kindness and soft tone wanted to accept what she was saying and follow her lead. In the end, she settled on a simple and monotone, “Thanks.”

Mrs. Willis’ face fell back into a smile and she flickered her eyes over to Tala and Rob, “So I’m going to have you two come in here with me so we can get some paperwork signed and while we do that one of our campers is going to take Manila around and show her where everything is. How does that sound?”

Tala smiled tightly, “Perfect.”

“Great! Oh look here she is now. Perfect timing.” They all turned to stare at the girl Mrs. Willis was gesturing too. Manila immediately noted that the girl was beautiful in a unique way, she was tall and blonde with a round face and large doe eyes that the brunette found oddly captivating. She was also wearing a pink floral dress that looked more like an old woman’s nightgown than anything else yet looked oddly good on her. “Manila this is Beatrice, Beatrice this is our newest camper Manila.”

Beatrice’s face turned sour but she still stuck out a hand for Manila to shake. “Nice to meet you, my name’s Trixie,” she said as her eyes flickered over to Mrs. Willis pointedly.

“You too.”

Lucile clapped her hands and then gestured her parents towards the small building, “Great, you two can come with me and we can get that paperwork squared away. Beatrice please show Manila around and then bring her to center camp in half an hour.”

Trixie made another face and then grabbed Manila’s wrist, pulling her away from the group of adults, “Of course Mrs. Willis.”

Once they were far enough away from the building Trixie dropped her wrist and sighed, “Ugh sorry about that, I just had to get away from there before my head exploded.”

Manila shrugged as they walked along the dirt road that presumably led up to the rest of the camp, “It’s fine, but if you don’t mind me asking why’d she insist on calling you Beatrice?”

Trixie threw her hands up in the air and groaned, “The staff have like a rule against calling anyone nicknames, it’s so stupid.”

Manila frowned, “Really? Why?”

“Who knows, religious people have a lot of ridiculous rules that don’t make any logical sense.”

“Oh…” Buildings were starting to pop into her sight which must have meant they were getting closer to the main part of the camp. “So where are you gonna show me first?”

Trixie waved her hand in the air dismissively, showing off her pink polished nails, “There’s no point in actually showing you around, it’s a pretty small camp and you’ll never really be alone so there’ll always be someone to show you where to go. I’m just gonna take you to meet everyone in our cabin.”

“Our cabin?” 

“Yeah Mrs. Willis told me that you’re gonna be living in cabin 4 with me and the other girls,” she pointed towards a relatively small building that was located in a line of nine others. 

“Oh okay, cool. So uh how many girls are in our cabin?” Manila asked.

“Well now that we have you there’s nine of us but the cabin is built to hold twelve so we could get a new girl at any time.”

“Are all the other cabins full?” Manila wondered as they made their way closer to the building. 

“No, none of them ever really fill up because there are always girls coming and going.”

Manila nodded and then frowned, turning her gaze away from her guide to stare down at the ground, “So how long do people usually end up staying here?”

Trixie’s face fell and her shoulder tensed, “There isn’t really a set standard. I’ve seen some girls stay for three weeks and others stay for months.”

“How long have you been here?” She asked, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

Surprisingly the blonde didn’t grow defensive at the invasive question instead she seemed rather defeated, “Five and a half months.”

Manila couldn’t help her jaw from physically dropping open as she stared at Trixie in horror, “How- how is that even possible? Don’t you have to go to school when it’s not summer.”

They finally reached the cabin and both of them halted in front of the steps, “They do classes during the school year so that they can have campers year round. Honestly, though the classes are so bad if the state knew or even cared about what went on here they wouldn’t be allowed to teach that’s for sure.”

Manila shuddered at the thought of being kept at the camp into the school year. It was her final year of high school, and arguably one of the most important as she was going to be applying to colleges. The thought of her near perfect 4.0 GPA dropping and causing her to lose scholarships made her stomach twist. Trixie seemed to pick up on the change in her composure because she put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry, you won’t be here that long. I could tell just by looking at your mom that she’s not happy about you being here, just play the game right, pretend like what they’re doing is working and that they’re fixing you and you’ll be home in no time.”

Manila thought about asking Trixie why she wasn’t taking her own advice but she figured she had invaded the girl’s privacy enough already. Instead, she said, “Yeah I’ll do that.”

“Good, let’s go inside.”

Trixie opened the door and guided Manila inside. Upon stepping in seven pairs of eyes all turned from where they were sitting in the middle of the floor to look at the two of them. Manila unconsciously took a step back, immediately intimidated by having so many people’s attention on her.  
“Guys this is Manila, she’s the newest victim of our societies never-ending hatred of gay people,” Trixie said, causing all the girls to burst into laughter. Manila found it odd that they were able to joke about something so horrible, especially given what they were being forced to deal with. 

Trixie started pointing to each girl and listing off their names and Manila tried her best to remember all of them. There was Raven, a tall girl with golden skin and short hair cut into a neat shoulder-length bob. Violet, another tall brunette who also happened to possess the tiniest waste Manila had ever seen. Bianca, a short Hispanic girl with glasses perched on her nose and her hair styled into a tight bun. Alyssa, an extremely tall blonde with big hair and red painted lip. Shangela, the shortest member of the group with long curly hair and dark skin. Katya, a short blonde with long wavy hair. And Raja, tall, brunette, and the only other Asian in the room from what Manila could tell.

As Trixie finished listing off their names she gestured Manila to come join the rest of the girls where they were sitting on the floor. Once she sat down the tall Asian girl, who was either named Raja or Raven, turned to her with a sardonic smile, “Welcome to God's Path, you’re gonna hate it here.” 

Manila didn’t doubt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So there's chapter 2! I hope you like it. I'm just warning y'all in advanced that its gonna get real sad so be ready for that.
> 
> Anyways season 11 just aired last night and it was great! Who are y'all rooting for? For me it's definitely plastique (Haus of Edwards represent), Honey Davenport (she's so cute and she's also manila's "drag niece in law" lol), and Vanjie of course (miss vaanjie, miss vaaanjie, miss.... vaaaaanjie) 
> 
> (please don't spoil who went home for anyone who might not have watched it yet!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So that’s the first chapter of my new story I Can’t Fix You (You’re Already Perfect). I hope you liked it and hopefully, as I get into the flow of this I’ll develop some sort of schedule for when I’ll be updating!


End file.
